


Ash

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elas se conheceram quando eram crianças, só não se lembravam disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132967) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Sera nunca tinha visto alguém como essa garota antes. Ela tinha pele cinza, era uma cabeça mais alta do que Sera, e ficava coçando a pele ao redor dos dois pequenos chifres.

“Eles também te fizeram esperar do lado de fora?” a garota perguntou.

“Eles nunca me deixam participar das reuniões. Eles dizem que eu sou nova demais,” Sera respondeu. “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Os meus pais estão aqui para um trabalho, mas eles nunca me deixam acompanhar, não posso nem saber qual é o trabalho. Então eles me disseram para esperar aqui e que depois eles iam me levar no mercado e posso escolher um brinquedo para brincar enquanto eles trabalham.”

“O que são essas coisas na sua cabeça?”

“São meus chifres. Estão crescendo bastante agora. Espero que eles cresçam enrolados que nem os da mãe, não retos para os lados que nem os do pai, porque ele tem problemas passando por portas.”

Sera fez uma careta, nunca tinha visto pessoas com chifres antes. “Como é que você tem chifres? Nunca vi ninguém com chifres antes.”

“Meus pais são Tal-Vashoth, mas eu sou só Vashoth porque nasci livre, não tem muita gente que nem a gente por aqui.”

“E todo mundo que nem você tem chifres?”

A garota pensou sobre isso por um momento. “Não, não todo mundo, acho. Um monte de Tal-Vashoth cortam os chifres porque eles acham que é legal, mas eu não acho que seja tão legal. A mãe disse que eles fazem isso porque eles acham que quem nunca cresce chifres é legal.”

“Isso é esquisito. Dói quando eles cortam?”

“Acho que não, é tipo cabelo ou unhas. Mas eles coçam bastante, especialmente quando estão crescendo. A mãe prometeu que ela ia tentar me conseguir bálsamo para chifres, mas é difícil achar isso aqui.”

“Uma garota me disse que eu deveria cortar minhas orelhas para não parecer elfa. Eu quebrei o nariz dela.”

Ela sorriu. “Isso é legal. Ela não deveria te dizer isso. Uma vez um garoto me disse que meus pais eram monstros porque eles são tão altos e têm chifres, então eu dei um soco nele e arranquei um dente, e o pai ficou muito brabo e me fez me desculpar, mas foi só um dente de leite.”

“Isso é legal. Então você vai ser muito alta quando crescer?”

Ela deu de ombros. “Acho que vou ser que nem os meus pais, mas eles não são altos de verdade. Eles disseram que conhecem um monte de gente mais alta do que eles, mas que aqui a maior parte das pessoas é baixinha.”

“Ash! Vamos, temos que ir!” gritou uma mulher do outro lado da rua.

Sera arregalou os olhos quando viu o quão alta era a mulher, e que ela tinha chifres enormes.

“Essa é a minha mãe, tenho que ir agora. Tchau.”

Sera acenou, ainda chocada.

\---

“Meus pais me mandaram uma carta. Estão vindo me visitar e querem te conhecer,” Herah disse, enquanto estavam se preparando em uma manhã.

“Conhecer os pais, parece sério,” Sera respondeu.

Herah riu. “Muito sério. Aparentemente, eles já trabalharam com outras Red Jeannies, e quando ouviram que você também era, quiseram saber quais eram as suas intenções com relação à filha dele.”

Sera a beijou na bochecha antes de pegar seu vestido na frente de Herah. “E você está me pedindo para causar uma boa impressão?”

“Não, só seja você mesma, eles vão te adorar. Acho que só estão preocupados com uma briga que tiveram com a Jenny que costumava ser o contato deles, mas pelo que me contaram faz muitos anos, porque foi antes de eu começar a trabalhar com eles, e eu era bem nova quando isso aconteceu.”

“Talvez seja alguém que eu conheça?”

“Não sei, a carta não tinha muitos detalhes. A mãe escreveu principalmente sobre como a briga teve a ver comigo ter desaparecido. Eu costumava fazer isso um monte quando era mais nova, a mãe costumava me chamar de Ash porque ela sempre tinha que ficar me procurando.”

Sera parou, sentindo uma estranha familiaridade ouvindo aquele nome, e então deu de ombros. “Quando estão vindo?”

“Amanhã. Nós podemos ensinar para a mãe como fazer cookies, ela não conhecia eles quando era menor porque eles não existem sob o Qun.”

“A gente não precisa saber como fazer cookies comestíveis antes de ensinar alguém?”

Herah atirou um travesseiro nela. “Pelo menos eu sei que um toque de sal não quer dizer uma xícara.”

“E pelo menos eu sei que eles não deveriam ter gosto de carvão.”


End file.
